SheCreature
by crazyarsonist
Summary: The Seigaku regulars embark on an adventure wholly different from the Nationals. Now, they are whalers on a ship, a crew ready to sail on uncharted waters. But when they hear of the mysterious She-Creature, everything changes. AU, character death DEAD


Useless Notes: My first multi-chaptered fic for anything

**Useless Notes: **Well helloo there, Prince of Tennis people. I'm back.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here's mine except for the words and ideas. Heck, even the title isn't mine; I just borrowed it from one of my brother's old video tapes.

**Summary (the long and short of it): ** I'm taking the Seigaku boys out of their comfort zones and taking them to an entirely different universe: the sea (think 'Moby Dick'). In here, they don't play any tennis, but they still have their personalities from the show.

As seasoned whalers, they are going to set sail out on a ship and go hunt whales, because it is their job. However, on one of their routine trips, they hear of the mysterious "She-Creature", a mermaid who hunts, kills and eats sailors. What's the crew to do? Pack up and go home or go on for the big catch? Involves character death. Duh.

Enjoy!

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**She-Creature**

**Chapter One**

It was a day like any other at the local inn: people were fighting, people were talking, people were drinking, more people were fighting and the bartender was tossing those who couldn't pay out the door.

Ah yes. A day like any other.

But so that we can move on with the story and so that I will stop talking about today, I'll shut up now and move on to the dialogue.

Now since the bar was near Tennis Ports (a landing bay for visiting ships at Tennis Town), it was always pretty much occupied by sailors, seamen, whalers and the like. So now, we'll have to focus on the bar for a minute or two, as this story is about sailors, seamen, whalers and the like.

Don't worry, we'll get to the ships later on.

Today, we will listen in on a conversation between two of our main characters at one of the tables. (Now listening in on a conversation in real life is kinda rude, but listening in on a conversation in a fictional story like this is important. This way, we can learn more things about our characters. Please don't attempt to listen in on a conversation in real life.)

"Call me Ishmael…"

Oops, wrong table.

"Beautiful day, isn't it, Tezuka?"

Ah, here we are.

"Hn."

Let me introduce you to Tezuka Kunimitsu and Oishi Syuichiroh, friends who have known each other since forever and guys who were experienced whalers. In fact, both men were officers of the _Seigaku_, a well-known whaling ship that always brought in the goods on time. Tezuka was her captain and Oishi was his first mate.

Because of their command and authority over the ship and her crew, the _Seigaku_ had a solid reputation as a whaling ship that feared no sea and no whale. That was how things were run on the ship.

It was a good ship that was run by good officers and good men who were very well-disciplined and respectable individuals.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"WAHOO!! Look at what I got! Oi mamushi!!" Momo gleefully cried from atop the crow's nest, waving a bandana like it was a trophy.

"Teme!" Kaidoh roared, climbing up the mast to the crow's nest. "You're dead Momoshiro, DEAD!!"

"Only if you can get me, Kaidoh!"

And with that, he climbed out of the crow's nest and swung down to the deck, passing by a fuming Kaidoh, who was already halfway up the mast.

"You bastard!"

Meanwhile, from somewhere else on the ship…

"Ne Taka-san, why don't you go join in the fun?"

"Huh? Fuji, I don't really think- HORA HORA, I'M BURNING UP BABY! WHO WANTS TO HAVE SOME FUN??" (I know this sounds horny, but please bear with me here.)

"Oi Taka-san, calm down, calm down!" screamed a frightened Momo once Kawamura started chasing him around for some "fun".

"BURNING!!" Kawamura replied. "NO ONE CAN ESCAPE ME! COME ON MONKEY!!"

And then suddenly, from in front of Momo:

"Momoshiro!!"

And just like that, Momo found himself being chased by two angry shipmates. At least, I know Kaidoh's pretty angry. Kawamura, I'm not so sure.

"AAAAHHHH!!"

And so, Kaidoh and Kawamura chased Momo around the ship, much to the amusement (Fuji, Inui, Eiji) and annoyance (Echizen) of the other shipmates of the _Seigaku_.

The sun was shining high in the sky today.

All was good.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

We'll have more of them later.

Anyway, back in the bar…

Tezuka grunted as one of the buttons of his blue, "captains-only" jacket came undone.

"Tezuka?" Oishi looked up from his drink from across the table and fixed his black, "first mates-only" vest.

"Something's wrong with the ship," he explained. "I just know it."

"It's probably nothing," Oishi smiled. "The crew can handle themselves."

"Hn," the man grunted again, but remained silent after, as if contemplating Oishi's suggestion.

"Well, speaking of the ship, we should be heading back," Oishi said, standing up. "We have a schedule to stick to."

"Hn," was the only reply he got, but it was enough. After putting the button back on, Tezuka stood up, paid for their drinks and went out with Oishi.

"Let's go, Oishi." Tezuka said as soon as they stepped out of the inn.

"Hai."

And so, Tezuka and Oishi, the famous officers of the _Seigaku_ silently left the establishment and went on towards their ship and on towards another day at work at sea.

All was good.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **And we'll have more of that later on.

Please review, even if you didn't like it. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.


End file.
